1. Field
This document relates to a mobile terminal and a method of driving the same, in which a variety of Operating Systems (hereinafter referred to as an ‘OS’) can be driven.
2. Background
With the spread of mobile terminals and the activation of user-based application stores, the paradigm of the mobile terminal-related industry is changing. However, there are many cases in which applications produced for a specific OS are not executed in mobile terminals at which another OS is installed.